The Zimmerman Telegram
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: Oneshot: Germany had pulled a lot of things during the war, but this one really hit home for the young nation. This was the Zimmerman Telegram; the final straw.   No pairings


_So, here's a little history oneshot that I typed up today. I believe everything is accurate, but if you find something wrong, please by all means tell me!  
I'll have some explanations at the bottom, but the dates are all correct (I think...) Anyway, enjoy ~

* * *

_

It was a cold January day when the note first arrived. England was sipping some tea in Room 40 as some of his people worked to send and receive telegrams. It was war. England sighed to himself. He never wanted to go to war with Germany. It seemed like a loosing battle at the time. What he needed was America to come an help. He would never admit it, but he needed America in the war. It was very kind of the younger nation to help him out by sending him guns and weapons and loaning him money. But he was also helping Germany. Yes, America was selling weapons to Germany. It was really just to make money and America obviously favored the Allies. He would lend more money to the Allies and sell them better weapons. Still, England couldn't help but feel just a little hurt that his ex-colony was in a way helping Germany.

If America entered the war there was a chance for them to win. Russia was ceasing to be a large help. So many lives had been lost in Russia and new political powers were rising in the large country. It wouldn't be long before Russia would be forced to pull out of the war. Then Germany wouldn't need to fight a two front war. And then the Allies would be screwed.

"Hey, boss!" someone called. England looked up having been broken from his thoughts. The man turned around to face the great nation. "You'll never guess what I just intercepted."

"Well, out with it!" England shouted clearly irked. He hated when people beat around the bush. And at a time like this, too! England walked over to the man. The young Britt held a note in his hand.

"It's from Germany," the man explained, "I think it's going to Mexico. It's really serious. But if we play this right, we might be able to get America in the war."

At the mention of America, England's eyes widened. "Give me that!" he shouted tearing the note out of the young man's hand. England's eyes just about popped out of his head as he read the note. This was great! If he gave it to America there was no doubt that he would join the war! He would have to wait a little while to show this to the younger nation. He wanted to keep this secret so Germany would be hit hard when America found out. Yes, he would wait until the next Allies Meeting and invite America to it. The plan was perfect.

* * *

A month later on February 24th , America wondered into the meeting room looking lost and forlorn. He wasn't exactly sure why he had been called to the meeting. He wanted to part in the war, but he was told that this meeting was centered around him. Curious and even a bit worried, he came.

"Ah," France greeted, "Come in, America. We have some important business to discuss with you."

America nodded and took a seat next to England and Russia. France was heading the meeting this month. He went though the numbers: casualties, the prisoners of war, the costs thus far. It was a boring meeting that had nothing to do with America. He shifted in his seat. America was honestly bored. Now a country, America didn't want to seem like a whiny brat in front of the older nations, but he really wanted to cut to the chase and find out why he had been called to the meeting.

Finally France was done going over the totals of the war. He turned to England and looked at him expectantly. England nodded and stood up able and ready to take the floor. "America," he began in a formal voice, "We're sorry to drive you out of your country like this especially when you have not taken an active part in the war. But this is important." England paused and looked at America who was staring at him wide eyed. "My military intelligence intercepted a telegram last month. Sorry to hold it from you for so long, but we needed to make sure it wouldn't be discovered that we had it. Plus, that month's meeting had come early and I wasn't able to get it to you."

He pulled a small folded letter out of his pocket and handed it to America. America took it and read it over. With each passing line, he could feel his body growing numb from shock. He read it over a few times before looking up at the silent Allies. "You... Y... You have to be... Kidding!" America stammered unsure of how to respond.

"I'm sorry, America," France said solemnly. The nations looked at America with caution as though he would explode or faint. Or both.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," England mumbled avoiding America's gaze.

"N... No," America said putting the note in his pocket, "Thank you. I'm... Very grateful that you were able to get this. Had you not... Well, I don't know what would have happened. How did you get it?"

"We cut Germany's cables so anything he sends over to you or the Western Hemisphere goes through our lines."

The countries sat in silence for a few minutes until France finally stood up. "Well, there are a lot of things we have to think about. I'm going to adjourn this meeting until next month." The countries nodded. Russia seconded the motion.

England caught up to America as he was leaving. "America," England asked, "What are you going to do?"

America paused for a moment. "I... I don't know," he responded after a few moments, "I'm not going to be able to hold this from my people for very long. I need to talk with Mexico and obviously with Germany. But I fear that I'm going to have to do what my people have been asking me to do for a little while now." He looked down at his shoes. "I might have to go to war."

England would have been happy had he not seen the crestfallen look on the younger nation's face. "Well, you can't decide something in a day. I'll see you at the next meeting. Take care." England shook America's hand giving it a tight squeeze. America held his hand but was unable to produce a squeeze equal to England's. America walked out of the meeting hall knowing that this was going to change the History of his nation forever.

* * *

"Thank you, Mexico," America said, "Yes, I know you're not doing this for me but because it wouldn't be feasible. Still, thank you. Yes. Bye." America hung up the phone and gave a large sigh of relief. Mexico wasn't going to wage a war with America. They had respectfully declined the offer. That was the good news. The bad news was that the note had indeed fallen into the hands of the press. On March 1st, they had published the note. Now most people were asking America to go to war.

The door to his office opened just a crack. "America," his secretary called, "You're three o' clock is here." America nodded as she opened the door wider to let the guest in. America's stomach was filled with butterflies. He wasn't used to the feeling and it worried him just a little bit.

Germany walked into the room looking like a scared little kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Still, he had an air about him that seemed to say, "Don't mess with me!" The nation sat in the chair across from America.

"Germany," America greeted. Germany nodded in response. "I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'll get straight to the point," America continued. He pulled the folded piece of paper that was in his coat pocket. He handed it to Germany. "Care to explain?"

Germany took the note from America, not breaking eye contact. As he examined it, his eyes widened. "How did you get this?" he asked.

"Germany, this is my house," America explained, "I'm asking the questions. Now what is that?" America had never felt so angry or so serious in his life.

Germany sighed. "I needed to keep you out of the war," he explained, "You were so mad at me for the unrestricted submarine warfare and the Lusitania. I felt that you were going to declare war on me. It's bad enough fighting a two front war." Germany looked at America hoping for the littlest bit of sympathy from the nation.

America did not want to give him sympathy. "Germany, what in the world do you mean?" America asked, "I was trying to keep out of the war as best I could. What you do over there is your business. I couldn't care less about some duke or whatever. The only problems I ever had was you shooting at civilians. Honestly, I was trying to stay out of the war. Now, I don't know. I just don't know."

"What do you mean, you 'don't know,'" Germany asked, "You're not going to war are you? Come on. It was a simple mistake."

"Don't you get it?" America yelled, "It doesn't matter what I want! It's what my people want. I did the best I could, but even though I'm a big strong nation I couldn't keep the note away from the press. Everyone knows now, Germany. And they do not like it! This is one mistake too many, Germany. I have to do what's right by my citizens. I have to protect them just like you have to protect yours."

"America..." Germany tried.

"I have a meeting to go to now. I'll tell you my final discussion in a few weeks. But I don't think you're going to like it." America stood up to show that the meeting was over. Defeated, Germany walked out of the room. America sighed and pulled on his coat. After a few minutes, he began to walk to the meeting he knew would change everything.

* * *

"I have decided to declare war on Germany," America stood up saying, "I am joining the side of the Allies." It was the April Allies Meeting. The date was April 6th, 1917. America stood in front of the other nations with mixed feelings. He was happy to be able to help the nations that he felt so close to. But he was not excited about going to war. It was going to be a scary road ahead.

The other nations nodded their thanks. All were amazed that the Note had been the breaking point. Many things had led up to America joining the war, but the Zimmerman Note was the final push. It was amazing how you can't take back things written down. Once they're written down, everyone can see it. Even the very people you don't want to see it.

On April 14th, Mexico formally rejected Germany's offer.

This could be one of Germany's biggest mistakes in World War I. With America going to war, that just meant one more nation, more forces that were built up against Germany. The war would never be the same. And this war would change the world.

* * *

_Room 40: This was the room the Zimmerman Note was decoded in.  
__  
Selling stuff to Germany: Yes, America did sell weapons to Germany. Hey, he was neutral anyway and wanted to make some money. Only, he loaned more money to the Allies and sold them better weapons and stuff.  
__  
Germany was fighting a 2 front war: France/England on one side, Russia on the other.  
__  
The Bolsheviks rose to power in Russia later that year and Russia soon formed a peace treaty with Germany and withdrew from the war.  
__  
February 24th: This was the day England gave America the Note.  
__  
March 1st, the Note is published all over America. Needless to say, people are not happy.  
__  
The Zimmerman Note was the final push towards war. Unrestricted Submarine Warfare (basically, if you get anywhere near my sub, I'll shoot you no questions asked) and the sinking of the_

Lusitania (big British passenger ship carrying some Americans also that got torpedoed by Germany) were two other factors. Plus there were anti-German feelings in America expressed by the people.  
_  
England held the note from America for about a month to make sure it wasn't discovered they had the note (not sure about this one, but I think that's right)  
__  
England had cut telegram cables in Germany so he couldn't send telegrams over to America, Mexico, and other countries over there without touching on British soil.  
__  
Basically what the Note said was that if Mexico waged a war with America (to keep America out of the war in Europe), Germany would in turn help them reclaim lands lost to America (Arizona I know is one, Texas, and maybe Nevada might be the others but I'm not sure). Needless to say, America was NOT a happy camper._

_On April 6th, 1917 America declared war on Germany. On April 14th, Mexico rejected Germany's offer saying that it wasn't feasible. _

_I hope this explains everything. Thanks for reading ~ _


End file.
